


Across the Stars

by RachelGranger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGranger/pseuds/RachelGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's really going on in Amy's mind? This is near the end of Rory and Amy's time together.</p>
<p>-Not Complete-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Stars

I look at my boys and smile. My poncho boys I once called them. I look at the Doctor and for a split second I can see his true age. Almost 1,000 years old. I can see all the friends and companions he's lost. All the lives he has saved and taken. 'The Oncoming Storm', I've heard people call him that. Usually, I don't believe it, but in moments like these, I can see it. He is 'The Oncoming Storm' that everyone says he is. But, then I see him slap on that goofy grin and he looks at me and the goofy grin widens. 

 

"Ah, where should we go next?" He rubs his hands together and looks from me to Rory. Rory looks up and does his little shrug. I love that little shrug. Rory looks at me and so does the Doctor. "Amy's choice, then?"

The boys look at me expectably and I think quickly. Where would I like to go? “Hmm…” I say, still thinking, “How about New York City? Yeah? I’ve always wanted to go there.” The Doctor gets this huge smile and claps his hands together. “Alrighty then, let’s go!” He starts pushing all the buttons and I grab onto something, knowing I might fall. The Doctor starts to push down on the lever and I feel someone grab my hand. Rory’s there and he’s smiling. I smile back at him. The Tardis shutters and we’re off. We’re all holding on for our lives and then it stops. The noise that indicates we’ve landed starts and I know we’ve landed. We all walk out, the Doctor swinging the doors dramatically, and we walk out.

I breathe the air in. It ‘s like nothing I’ve ever seen. Of course, that’s a lot to say compared to where I’ve been, but I suppose it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen on earth. There’s monstrous buildings in the distance, but where we’re standing there’s full trees. “I think we’re in Central Park,” I say. The Doctor looks at me, “Yes, Amy, yes we are.” We start walking around and we all decide to get some coffee. We order and as we wait, the Doctor taps me and says, “Do you see that? It’s an abandoned book.” And it was an abandoned book. It was just sitting on one of the tables. Doctor walks over and picks it up, examining it. “The best books are abandoned. And, oh, I like the cover.” We get our coffee and The Doctor says, “Let’s find somewhere to sit so I can read my book.” And just like that he starts walking away. “We just got here, and you’re going to read a book?” Rory asks. He looks at me and I look at him, and he shrugs. And, so, we follow the Doctor.

-not complete-


End file.
